


VIEWPOINT

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder or Extermination? It's all in your point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VIEWPOINT

(((((((((((((((((((((((

 

The monster grabbed Violet by the ankles and pulled her out from under the bed. She screamed, fought to get back under cover, but he was too strong.

Clamping a hand around her throat, the beast held her down. Ignoring the fear in her eyes, the choked whimpers, he thrust a large blade across her throat, cutting through the flesh and spinal cord to the floor below.

Then, panting, blood soaking into his pants, he dropped the knife and slumped to the vampire's side, letting his heartbeat return to normal.

"I'm getting' too old for this shit," Bobby said wearily.


End file.
